digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Digimon zeur
Digimon zeur Capítulo 1:un mal dia 12/11/2012 (suena el timbre) din don din don.... (se habre la puerte) Axel:(enfurecido) vamos jose que llegamos tarde¡¡ jose:(con una sonrisa baja) hola Axel tu nunca cambias he jeje ,tran quilo hombre que agun falta 15minutos que llegamos de sobra podeis notar Axel es un persona muy impaciente , siempre esta alerta . todo lo contrario de jose algo mas tranquilo y que siempre esta en las nubes Axel:(ha gritos)perooo quee diceees¡¡¡ si falta 3 minutos que has estado haciendo jose:(algo aturdido) hee que dices pero si en mi reloj ponee......(a gritos) que haces agun aqui vamonos corriendo Axel:(seguro de si mismo)no me digas que te has quedado hablando todo el rato con la alemana jose:(sonrojado) hee....que que..(ha gritos)calla y corre¡¡¡ madre de jose:hee espera jose que te olvidas la mochila jose:gracias mama aadios un beso madre de jose:creo que lo voy a quitar el ordenador se pega el dia en la pantalla Axel:el camino corriendo y ventilando hoye jose de que habeis estado hablando sabrina y tu esta mañana jose:(preocupado)hee de nada a ti que te importa Axel:que pasa te a dicho que no jose:agun no se lo he dicho ,he no estaba conectada ,ademas le iva a decir que ivamos al museo de ciencias que esta en francia Axel:ya seguro....ademas no creo que quiera estar con un español como tu jajajaja jose:(enforecido)he que has dicho retira lo que has dicho Axel:no jajaja te a dejado planton jajajaja jose:ven aqui no huyas epera cuando te coja ......el colegio de alemania sabrina:hola karina karina:hola sabrina le has dicho a jose y a Axel que vamos al museo de ciencias mañana es decir nos vamos a encontrar con jose no te emocionas sabrina: si muncho pero agun no saves si ellos tambien van no me funciona el ordenador karin:trankila ya veras como si , y haver si tepide salir de alguna vez que esta tardando mucho , cuando lo vea le dire unas cuantas cosas por que tarda tanto en decirtelo sabrina:jajjajajaja.......he no seras capaz karina:si , si soy capaz y tu lo sabes sabrina:como lo agas veras ....jeje la tarde cuando llego jose a su casa jose:hola mama madre de jose: hola jose que tal el colegio? jose:heee muy bien a su cuarto venga sabrina haver si estas conectada ahora agacha para encender el pc ..he, pero, que, donde esta el ordenador (un gran grito) mamaa donde esta el ordenador? madre de jose:te lo he escondido te pegas el dia con el ordenador jose:no mama no porfavor ahora no escucha cuando mire una cosa ago lo que tu quieras pero ahora no por favor madre de jose:noooo¡¡¡¡ siempre haces igual jose:pero pero esta vez es distinto madre de jose: si he dicho que no es que no jose:pero pero mama madre de jose:ni pero ni nada como vuelvas a contrairme mañana no vas a las escursion jose:pee.... aaaaa no es justo por que ....*en su mente* *observa una imagen con quin esta con Alex*....Alex adios me voy a casa de Alex madre de jose:no quieres comer oye cerrar la puertejose hee mmmm este niño es increible llega a casa de Alex todo agotado Alex:he hola jose has venido muy pronto para ir a futbol no cres jose:deja el futbol ahora , dejame el ordenador porfavor Alex:claro entra y enciendolo .... jose:gracias ....venga vamos enciendete venga vamos madre de Alex:quien era Alex ..a si eres tu jose que tal estas jose:hola estoy muy bien gracias y tu madre de Alex:muy bien heee jose de verdad estas bien? jose: bien¡¡¡ por fin se a encedido Axel:dejale madre ,... jose ha pasdo algo con tu ordenador jose:me lo a escondido mi madre y no he podido preguntarle si mañana va ir al museo a sabrina. Alex:haa es eso jajaja vega pues entra jose:ya he entrado por fin alemania en casa de sabrina sabrina:parece que no se conecta que le habra pasado bueno me tengo que ir ahora j de Alex jose: ya esoy dentro que bien esta conec..... no pude ser Alex:se a desconectado justo cuando te has puesto jeje que mal cuanto lo siento jose:hoy no es mi dia :( Alex: lo siento jose jose:el rato triste no pasa nada me voy a casa lo siento por las molestias llega a casa jose:hola papa que tal el trabajo padre de jose:bufff agotador y tu en el colegio que tal hijo jose:el colegio bien pero luego mal padre de jose: que te pasa jose:me a quitado el pc mama . tu saves por que padre de jose:no lo siento jose:vale me voy a dormir tengo que madrugar madre de jose:he ya se va a la cama pero so tiene que ir a entrnar a futbol? padre de jose:cariño tenemos que hablar dia siguiente madre de jose:vamos jose levanta que tienes que ir a la escursion jose:he a si voy a la mesa el ordenador esta jeje enciende ....un mensaje sin leer . mensaje de sabrina: hello ayer no pude ponerme se me rompio el pc lo siento ha y sobre la escursion si voy a ir junto con karina espero verte .un saludo sabrina jose:siii jajaja letrassabrina nosotros tambien vamos espero verte otro saludo de jose digimon zeur : josemiguelhunk de josemiguelhunk